


吻戏

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 灵感来源： still 2gether EP5中的吻戏
Kudos: 4





	吻戏

这是布莱特和林赢第一次在这部戏里拍吻戏，不是以往那种小儿科，而是结结实实的真实的吻戏。  
说不紧张是假的。  
即使两个人在私下的关系再亲密，大庭广众之下的接吻真的还是头一遭，屋子里明明开了空调，布莱特却依然手心出汗，林赢换好了衣服出来，布莱特已经坐在沙发上等他了。  
拍吻戏之前是要先拍封面照，还有林赢要唱给自己的歌。准确来说是Tine要唱给Sarawat的歌。昨天晚上林赢已经拉着自己练唱了半天，即使最后播出是要放原声的，但林赢的完美主义是不许自己存在失误的，坚称这是自己第一次在剧里为他唱歌，一定要好好练习。  
布莱特盘腿坐在沙发上欣赏林赢只唱给自己一人的曲调，他的声音温柔又甜美，眼里星光熠熠，布莱特身处此景无论是自己还是Sarawat，心里的情愫都柔柔的晕开了一团，目光里的柔情铺开延展落在林赢身上，布莱特嘴角微微上扬。  
林赢抱着吉他唱着已经烂熟于心的歌词，目光所及之处都是布莱特深情的回望，于是也笑的越来越甜蜜，拍摄的氛围太过自然温馨，甚至导演喊cut的时候林赢都没能来得及反应，还是布莱特拉住他的手才停止了他拨弄吉他的动作，他不好意思的吐舌笑了笑。  
接下来其实才是最考验的镜头，布莱特和林赢站在屋子的两边甚至连看对方一眼都不敢，纯情的仿佛涉世未深的男孩。  
“好了，准备开始吧”导演在机器后面招呼两人就位。  
林赢和布莱特各站在沙发的一头，短短的距离却像一条蜿蜒的宽河，两人脸上满是笑意。  
“Action！”  
林赢开始说台词了，而布莱特的所有集中力都在他一开一合的唇瓣之间，挑衅自己的表情也是可爱的过分，布莱特走了过去没有迟疑的两人揽住，轻柔的吻就落了下去。林赢的双唇是早就铭记于心的形状，包裹着上唇缓缓的吮吸，口腔里是刚刚用过漱口水的清爽味道，和自己的融合在一起，直冲鼻腔。但是布莱特还是更偏爱林赢真实的味道，甜甜腻腻。  
吻戏其实不需要剧本，重要不是怎么演而是什么感情，原来还有些害羞的林赢，当那熟悉的大手放在自己腰上，呼吸逐渐逼近的时候，全身的细胞仿佛回到温暖的巢穴一般舒展开来，布莱特的吻总能给他安抚，镜头看不到的地方林赢攥紧了布莱特的衣角，因为林赢的回应布莱特更为情动，舌头也不自觉的伸了出来，正准备将人拉近了加深这个吻的时候，被导演无情的喊了cut。  
布莱特不解。  
“你太心急了，布莱特。”导演善意的提醒“重来，打板。”  
于是布莱特又退回到了沙发边，这样的状况反复到第四次的时候，导演忍无可忍了。  
“布莱特你能不能不要伸舌头！我这里看的一清二楚！”这一声怒吼之后整个片场鸦雀无声了三秒便爆发出了哄堂大笑，连林赢都顶在布莱特胸口也笑的直不起腰，屋子里只有他一个人窘迫到不能自已，从脸红到了耳尖，在林赢腰上掐了一把。终于在第七次尝试之后导演得到了满意的镜头，发号施令可以准备下一个镜头了。  
开始之前导演又再三嘱咐不要做出格的动作，才安心做回椅子上。  
林赢半躺在沙发上，漆黑水灵的双眸看向布莱特，微微笑着的表情里满是幸福，布莱特缓缓靠近他，林赢的视线跟随着他，在吻落下的瞬间闭上双眼，所有的感官都因为亲吻而集中，布莱特的唇真的太柔软了，厚实的下唇整好契合在自己的双唇之间，而自己的上唇被他恰到好处的包围，布莱特的吮吸深入有力，林赢仰着脖子承接。  
自从两人在一起后，这样浅尝辄止的轻吻反而少了很多，林赢小心翼翼的轻轻回应让他想起几个月前和他的初吻，那时也是这样，被自己搂在怀里的可人儿，有些微微发抖，纯情又青涩，怎么都不肯打开牙关让他一探究竟，布莱特也不逼他，裹着他的嘴唇也亲的津津有味，后面时间久了，在大胆的热吻中，布莱特甚至会怀念那个单纯的吻，而今天难得的又体会到了当时的心悸。  
这个冗长甜蜜的轻吻在导演喊cut声中结束，林赢再睁开眼时，敏锐的发现布莱特的眼神变了，目光下移，宽大的裤子虽然看不出什么征兆，但是他的眼里说明了一切。布莱特坐在沙发上抱着靠垫看着林赢陪笑的和导演撒娇说需要借用一下房子，导演看了一眼坐在沙发上的布莱特，摇着头招呼工作人员先回车上休息，将房子留给一对儿小情侣。  
林赢关上门的瞬间就开口抱怨起男朋友发情怎么也不分时间场合和地点，布莱特两人狠狠搂进怀里，自知理亏也不敢还嘴，环着那人的腰又揉又捏，暗示明显。  
“你快去厕所弄出来。”林赢不吃他这套。  
“你在这儿还要我自己弄出来！？”不顾怀里人的挣扎，将人拖着往卧室走，砰的一声反手关门，落了锁。  
“不是吧你？！”林赢觉得布莱特八成疯了。  
“帮我弄出来我们去拍其他场景了。”布莱特靠在门上拉着林赢的手就往下体上放，其实那昂扬还未全部勃起，在宽松的裤子下甚至看不出形状。  
“你真是…”林赢嘴上抱怨，伸进他内裤的手上动作却很温柔，被揽着腰，布莱特将头靠在他的颈窝，呼吸逐渐沉重，在狭小的卧室里一下下直击林赢的心脏。布莱特贴在他裸露出的脖子上细吻着，林赢的皮肤细嫩又香甜，布莱特忍不住咬了一口下去，林赢缩着肩用力捏住他的昂扬以示惩罚。  
“嘶…”布莱特有些吃痛，一掌拍在他绷紧的臀尖，弹性十足激起一层肉浪在掌心荡漾。  
林赢今天的衣服他太喜欢了，深蓝色的衣领将他衬得无比可爱，根本就像是高中还没毕业的小孩子，小兔牙从无意识张开唇缝里悄悄露出来，布莱特伸出舌去舔，感受牙齿的坚固和舌尖柔软的碰撞，顺势吻住，林赢的上唇已经有些肿起来，含在口里的触感比以前来的更加饱满，终于没有了导演的阻挠，布莱特毫不犹豫的将舌探了进去翻江倒海。  
林赢专注的和布莱特接吻，将小舌轻轻的搭在他的舌上任由他做主导，手心里布莱特的阴茎已经完全胀起，变得经络分明并且隐隐跳动，林赢也被感染的忍不住情动，在布莱特怀里扭扭捏捏的求爱。布莱特对他的小动作了如指掌，将人推着往床边走，林赢的腿卡在了床边，轻轻一推就跌坐在床上，阴茎也从手中滑出，布莱特带着一团阴影沉下身子，将人按在床上亲吻，解开了扣子，内裤已经被洇湿了一大片，小家伙鼓鼓囊囊的被禁锢在里面，隔着内裤轻轻抚摸，林赢的胯骨弓起，揽着自己的脖子细细的呻吟。  
因为拍摄的场景在客厅卧室里没有开空调，两人穿着长袖已经满身是汗，尤其是布莱特汗水从鬓角一滴滴的汇聚，胸前的衣物湿了一大片，接吻的间隙林赢伸手替他抹掉快要滴下来的汗珠，布莱特伸手进入那已经变得紧绷的内裤之中，林赢的眼神变得涣散，鼻腔已经无法满足他脑细胞的需氧量，张着嘴大口呼吸时被布莱特的吻撷取，林赢将布莱特的脖颈抱的更紧。  
布莱特裸露在外的阴茎和林赢的靠在一起相互摩擦，热度加倍的蒸烤着，细嫩的大腿内侧都染上了诱人的红晕，布莱特的大手难以握住两根完全勃起的阴茎，只能在林赢可爱抖动的顶端上揉弄，惹得他情动，丁香小舌主动探进口腔里渴求疼爱。  
在这个陌生又熟悉的房间里仿佛更能刺激情欲，这既是他们的卧室又不是他们的卧室，自己像是Sarawat又是布莱特，而怀里的人无论是何身份都是自己的男友，布莱特深深的望进林赢的眼底，满满柔情蜜意将林赢的心填满，手里的动作却又是诱惑撩逗掀起又一层情欲。  
布莱特撑在他身上，手指终于肯放过已经被玩的吞吐丝液的龟头，转而用阴茎压着林赢的用力摩擦顶弄，潮湿的手掌伸进那宽大的卫衣里在腰间缠绵游走，林赢扶着他的肩跟随他律动，一滴汗从布莱特的额头滴落砸在林赢的眼睛上，身下的人敏感眨眼，伸手替他擦去汗液，微微抬头将布莱特鼻尖的汗珠也一并吻掉。布莱特被林赢的动作惹得心里一阵荡漾，激动的包抄起他的臀肉将裤子褪掉，林赢意乱情迷之间甚至乖巧的配合他抬起了屁股，布莱特开心地在他滑弹的脸蛋上狠狠的啄了两口。  
卫衣被推至胸口，布莱特弓着身子在他腹部亲吻，脖颈偶尔会贴在林赢胀的发疼的阴茎上，那里散发出的色情灼热一浪盖过一浪，布莱特突出的喉结吞咽唾液时抵住了林赢的玲口上下滚动，那块有些坚硬的骨头给脆弱敏感的嫩肉带去了史无前例的快感，林赢咬住嘴唇忍着要释放的欲望，手指拽着布莱特的头发，布莱特刚抬起头林赢就哼哼唧唧的射了出来。  
布莱特取过纸巾细心的将小腹上的液体擦掉，用手指挑了一点乳白色的液体往林赢嘴边送，林赢满脸嫌弃的躲开，软软的小手包裹住布莱特依然硬挺的昂扬轻轻撸动，林赢的手心有汗液的潮气还有情欲未散的炽热，虽说比不上那柔软甬道，但也算是另一个天堂，布莱特的手伏在他的手上一起动作，可是也许是心境不同，布莱特今天格外兴奋，无论林赢怎么悉心照顾那粗壮的柱体布莱特都不肯释放，林赢有点耐不住了。  
“你怎么回事，快点射啦，我手好酸。”  
这小孩简直被宠到娇气到不行，明明根本没动几下就又开始抱怨，但既然他说了布莱特自然是舍不得让人儿再辛苦，而且他们也确实得赶快出去。从他的手中抽出愈发坚挺的欲望，将人整个翻了过去，身子凑了过去。  
“你干嘛！？”无法预知布莱特的疯狂行径，林赢生怕他真的突然闯进来于是开始挣扎，殊不知那颤动的臀肉对布莱特是近乎致命的诱惑。  
“乖，你别乱动！”布莱特边说手边往下探，掰开收紧的臀瓣就要把分身往里挤。  
林赢和受惊的兔子一样又叫又躲，嘴里骂骂咧咧，布莱特根本不理他，将笔直的柱体探进林赢同样紧致的臀缝里，紧实的肉感让布莱特一阵悸动。布莱特将人揽在怀里，一手探上那还未被照顾的乳尖抠弄，阴茎在他的双腿之间奋力抽插，火热又坚挺。  
“夹紧一点。”布莱特拍了拍林赢的屁股。  
林赢被无止境的摩擦顶弄搞得头脑发胀，布莱特将他禁锢在怀里一动不能动，那依旧状态良好的昂扬一下下的顶在自己的双丸上啪啪作响和淫液的水声混合着，林赢蜷着身子收紧臀部，将肉棒夹住，配合着布莱特的动作，反手抓住他的胳膊，细微的呻吟从口中溢出，前端的分身在持续的刺激下又微微抬头，林赢的臀瓣收紧。  
“啊…”布莱特毫无预兆的射精差点将林赢激得浑身颤抖，扭过头和布莱特讨了个吻，在布莱特怀里缓了好一阵才慢慢平静下来。

从浴室里拿沾了水的湿巾帮林赢清理股缝中的精液，可怜林赢的皮肤因为刚刚的撞击从臀尖一路红到大腿根，白浊星星点点的落在上面，画面诱人的可怕，布莱特不敢多看，匆匆清理好将林赢还有些微胀的分身塞进内裤，帮他穿好了裤子后才发现自己的裤子上沾上了精液，快要干涸在裤子上留下痕迹。  
林赢从后边靠在布莱特肩上看他小心翼翼的对付那块污渍，得意洋洋的嘲笑他精虫上脑，自作自受。没成想布莱特大手一挥把湿了一大片的裤子甩给自己。  
“这事儿你也有份，帮我吹干吧。”

-完-


End file.
